Promesas
by UchihaEve
Summary: Ellos tenían una promesa, volverse a ver algún día. Pero las intenciones de él no eran tan puras. Ahora ambos han vuelto y las traiciones están a la orden del día. Nada es lo que parece... HaoxOCxYoh
1. Recuerdos

Hola, jajajajajajaja, soy yo EEEEVVVAAAAAAAAAAA

Bueno, así dice mi primo q se escribe tipo Wall-E, este fanfic ya había sido publicado por una de mis primas "Teenager Witch" y fue un absoluto FIAAAAAAASSSSSSCOOOOOOOOO (probablemente me pegue por eso ultimo, pero mvm)

Entonces le dije "mira wey, tienes q hacer un personaje creíble, préstame tu historia, actualizamos, editamos, recortamos y redactamos (hojalatería y pintura pues) la subimos y vemos si así quedó mejor o de plano eres un submarino. (ESE BARCO YA SE HUNDIÓ!!!!!!)

Entonces, a partir de este momento, va a ser un fic escrito por dos personas (Teenager Witch y YO, Uchiha Eve)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Hao estaba sentado en el piso, mirando el brillante cielo azul, en un amplio campo con flores por todos lados. Su vestimenta era definitivamente del Medievo japonés, escuchó pasos y volteó.**_

_**Por el prado se acercaba una muchacha de piel ligeramente morena y cabello castaño, largo hasta las rodillas bajo el cual se distinguían un par de orejas puntiagudas, usaba un largo vestido blanco, una larga capa blanca y una pequeña tiara, su ropa también era de estilo medieval, pero era decididamente europeo.**_

_**Él no se movió hasta que la muchacha estuvo junto a él, la miró y movió su mano, indicándole que se sentara junto, ella se sentó con una sonrisa brillando bajo sus inmensos ojos azules, capaces de causar envidia al cielo sobre sus cabezas. Ninguno rebasaba los catorce años, pero sus ropas los hacían parecer mayores.**_

–_**pensé que ya te habrías ido, D'Lancre chan –le dijo él regresando su mirada al cielo**_

–_**No, me iré en una hora y el barco saldrá en cuanto anochezca, milord Asakura –respondió la chica.**_

–_**Entonces es algo bueno, creí que no podría despedirme de ti, Morgana –replicó él**_

–_**Yo también quería verte antes de irme, joven Hao –le dijo ella mirando el cielo**_

–_**Morgana chan ¿Crees que volveremos a vernos? –preguntó Hao, Morgana se sonrojó suavemente, una ligera brisa les despeinaba el pelo suavemente**_

–_**me gustaría mucho que nos volviéramos a ver, me gustaría que vinieras a Avalon conmigo y que vieras el reino de Britania, donde yo crecí –contestó Morgana**_

–_**me gustaría verlos algún día… tú conoces todo sobre mí, y yo no sé más de lo que has contado –le dijo él**_

–_**entonces ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Podrías verlo todo, conocerías a la familia D'Lancre y a la familia Pendragon, mis protectores. También me gustaría que conocieras a mi maestro, Merlín, es un gran hechicero –le dijo ella tomando su mano entre las suyas**_

–_**Morgana, me gustaría mucho, pero no puedo, debo quedarme y lo sabes –replicó Hao**_

**_-ven conmigo, Marblehall Castle es grande -insistió la castaña._**

**_-me gustaría, pero no puedo. debo permanecer en mi hogar, el torneo empezará de un momento a otro -respondió él_**

–_**no es justo ¿Por qué, ahora que por fin tengo un amigo aquí, debo irme? –murmuró ella deprimida**_

–_**no te preocupes, nos veremos muy pronto, aunque, a decir verdad, me gustaría que te quedaras un poco más, sabes que eres bienvenida en mi casa –ofreció Hao y Morgana se sonrojó de nuevo.**_

–_**no puedo, me esperan en mi hogar, y mi padre, y maestro, me han llamado de vuelta ¿Por qué duelen tanto las despedidas? –preguntó ella**_

–_**Sólo es un "hasta luego" –replicó Hao**_

–_**Entonces, será hasta que nos volvamos a ver –le dijo ella desatándose un listón con adornos dorados del cuello, donde llevaba colgando un cascabel de cristal**_

– _**¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Hao cuando Morgana amarró el listón en su muñeca**_

–_**supongo que no querrás usarlo en el cuello –le dijo ella con una sonrisa**_

–_**No, creo que no, pero esto es muy valioso para ti, no deberías dármelo –replicó él**_

–_**es mío, igual que mi corazón, y se lo puedo dar a quién yo quiera, además, ahora tendremos cascabeles gemelos –le dijo ella extendiendo su mano y mostrando un cascabel igual**_

– _**¿tu corazón? –preguntó Hao**_

–_**sí, mi corazón es tuyo y te estará esperando en Avalon –le dijo ella, tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo besó suavemente, él la miró un segundo y luego respondió a su beso**_

– _**¡MI LADY! Mi lady ¡ya es hora! –la llamó una voz, ella se apartó suavemente de él, sin apartar sus manos**_

–_**Adiós –murmuró ella, se levantó y se alejó corriendo mientras se ponía la capucha de la capa**_

–Jamás la volví a ver –murmuró Hao mirando el fuego de la hoguera fijamente.

– ¿de quién habla, Hao sama? –le preguntó Opacho, mirándolo tímidamente.

–de una vieja amiga, que era muy poderosa y que ha regresado a este mundo. No creo tardar en dar con ella, el poder de los elfos no puede esconderse bajo una capa humana. Me vas a ser muy útil para conseguir a los grandes espíritus, Morgana D'Lancre –contestó él, murmurando lo último para sí mismo.

"preciosa princesa de los elfos… debí seguirte y hacerte mía, me hubiera ahorrado tantos problemas" pensó él con la cara de la elfina rondando en su cabeza. En su muñeca relucía el cascabel que él había obtenido de su propia tumba al sentir la que la esencia de Morgana regresaba al mundo humano.


	2. Recuerdos II

**recuerdos II**

Me desperté en la noche y miré la Luna ¿Qué hora será?

Volví a soñar con él, es el mismo sueño desde hace algunos meses, pero no se lo he contado a nadie. Cada vez que imagino su rostro elegante, enmarcado en esa cortina de sedoso cabello castaño me estremezco.

¿Me estaré enamorando? Pero yo jamás lo he visto, ni siquiera sé su nombre, no puede ser eso, aún así mi corazón retumba con fuerza cuando lo ve. Pero su mirada no me gusta, sus ojos son fríos, me da miedo, es como si todo lo tierno que es conmigo se perdiera en sus ojos.

Es como si lo conociera de otra vida y eso me aterra. Me pregunto si él me buscará como quisiera buscarlo yo a él. Pero no me permiten salir de los jardines, ni siquiera puedo visitarlos sola ¿me preguntó qué habría más allá de las enormes paredes que separan esta casa del resto del mundo?

Vuelvo a pensar en mi sueño, esta vez fue más vívido y creo que era más pequeña, por lo menos me sentía más joven. De unos diez años más o menos.

Pero es imposible que haya pasado, yo no he salido de esta casa desde que tengo memoria.

_**Una niña de diez años corría detrás de una pequeña pelota de oro, del tamaño de una naranja, con un rubí en forma de corazón, un zafiro en forma de estrella, una esmeralda en forma de trébol y un diamante incrustados en ella, con tiras de perlas que la partían en cuarterones.**_

_**La dueña del pequeño tesoro era igual de sorprendente, tenía el cabello castaño y largo hasta la cintura, peinado en simulación de una red, usaba una diadema de plata con diamantes formando una rosa en el centro y gotas de perla en el resto del peinado, que llegaba hasta su nuca. Sus ojos eran azules brillantes, vivos y alegres, con infinita inocencia en ellos. Debajo de su cabello se notaban dos orejas puntiagudas, algo grandes aún para su cabeza, pero que no desentonaban mucho.**_

_**Iba ataviada en un vestido blanco hasta sus pies, sin mangas y con los hombros descubiertos, separados visualmente de sus brazos por unos tirantes gruesos. Sobre el vestido usaba una capa corta de seda transparente con joyas bordadas.**_

_**Las risas de la niña se escuchaban por todo el patio y los que la miraban sonreían y seguían su camino, algunos la saludaban con una pequeña inclinación que ella correspondía antes de seguir.**_

_**La pequeña sujetó su pelota con una sonrisa y comenzó a correr de nuevo, pero tropezó con una piedra y cayó. La pelota escapó de sus manos y aterrizó en un estanque que estaba a unos metros de ella salpicando de pies a cabeza a un joven que meditaba junto al agua.**_

– _**¡Morgana! –reclamó él, bastante molesto.**_

–_**gomennasai, Asaha sama –le dijo ella tartamudeando e inclinándose ante él.**_

–_**mocosa torpe –le recriminó Hao y se alejó dejándola al borde del llanto.**_

_**La niña se acercó al borde del estanque y miró su pelota hundida en el agua transparente, muy lejos del alcance de su mano.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Más tarde**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

–_**Mappa sama, lo lamento mucho –murmuró una voz detrás de él y un dulce de arroz y miel se deslizó entre sus manos.**_

–_**déjalo así, Morgana, yo exageré un poco –le dijo él a la niña mirándola fijamente tomando sus manitas entre las suyas.**_

–_**yo no quiero hacerte enojar porque eres una duine* muy valiosa para mí, tú no me tratas diferente, para ti no soy un estorbo ni soy algo extraño que no debería estar ahí. Tú me tratas como si fuera cualquier otra persona y eso es muy importante para mí. Yo quiero tener amigos, pero no es fácil cuando todos te ven como una extraña o como alguien superior aún cuando no lo seas. Yo quiero que seamos buenos amigos, Asaha kun... acushla** –le dijo la niña besándolo en la mejilla y haciéndolo sonrojar. Persona* algo así como corazón mío (literalmente "latido de mi corazón") ****_

–_**Nos vemos en la noche, no llegues tarde –gritó Morgana corriendo lejos de él mientras Hao se tocaba la mejilla atónito.**_

Sí, ahora recuerdo su nombre... su nombre es Asakura Hao... yo lo llamaba... Mappa o Asaha

Pensaba una jovencita de brillantes ojos negros y cabello castaño largo hasta la espalda mientras miraba la luna a través del enorme ventanal de la habitación, envuelta en una sabana.

– ¿volviste a soñar con él, cierto Nicole? –preguntó el espíritu de un joven manifestándose junto a ella.

–Sí, sueño con él cada noche –contestó ella.

–Deberías olvidarlo, es un simple sueño y nada más –contestó el joven.

–tal vez sí, tal vez no, Ediam ¿Por qué no dejas que ella lo averigüe sola? –preguntó una voz y la luz plateada de la luna se volvió roja.

–Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí –reclamó él interponiéndose entre la chica la figura que comenzaba a delinearse en la ventana.

–que diminuto eres, ¿realmente crees, espíritu, que podrás contenerme? –preguntó la misma voz, pero ahora la sombra recortada contra la ventana era nítida como el agua.

–trobhad*, Nicole... que desagradable ainme** usaron para reemplazar el tuyo –la llamó él, extendiendo su mano hacia la chica. Ven aquí* nombre**

–Hao sama –murmuró ella acercándose tímidamente a él.

–Nicky, aléjate de él –le ordenó Ediam sin poder contenerla, pero parecía haber entrado en un trance.

–Hao kun –murmuró la castaña tomando la mano del shaman de largos cabellos. Tomó a la chica entre sus brazos y ella lo miró tímidamente.

– caidal* –ordenó Hao pasando su mano por el rostro de la castaña, que cayó en un sueño instantáneo acurrucándose en sus brazos. Duerme*

Hao y la chica de desvanecieron entre las llamas que iluminaron la noche.


	3. Encargos

**3. encargos**

Yoh miró el cielo estrellado sobre su cabeza, había algo en el ambiente que lo inquietaba, era como si todo a su alrededor se anticipara a algo ajeno a sus conocimientos. Era como si las mismas estrellas sobre su cabeza quisieran decirle algo que cambiaría su existencia.

Miró a sus compañeros dormidos y suspiró con una sonrisa.

–hace más frío en el desierto que en este bosque ¿no crees Amidamaru? –preguntó el joven shaman.

–Como espíritu que soy no sabría decirlo, yoh dono, pero es cierto que es una noche cálida –le contestó el espíritu.

–Algo lo inquieta –adivinó el peliblanco.

–sí, pero no sé qué será, tal vez sólo sean mis nerv… –comenzó él pero interrumpió su idea cuando una pequeña esfera de luz se apareció entre los árboles.

–Entiendo –murmuró Yoh cuando la pequeña luz revoleteó a su alrededor y se alejó de regreso al bosque. El castaño se levantó y comenzó a correr tras la esfera con Amidamaru detrás de él. Comenzó a atravesar el bosque corriendo y brincando las raíces de los árboles que se atravesaban en su camino hasta que llegó a un lago.

Sobre el centro del lago, en una esfera de energía que iluminaba todo en un color entre rosa y morado, en su interior Yoh vio a Hao con una chica en sus brazos.

–Te tardaste mucho Yoh –le soltó el shaman en cuanto se acercó al lago.

–mírala, tan pura, inocente, hermosa ¿no es linda? Creo que tengo mucha suerte –murmuró el pelilargo mirando a su hermano

– ¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Yoh recorriéndola con la mirada.

-es una buena amiga, Yoh, pero no lo sabe todavía. Así que quiero que la cuides mucho, ya que no puedo llevarla conmigo –le dijo Hao mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? –Preguntó Yoh suspicazmente.

-porque conmigo no estaría segura, es ingenua y yo no confío tanto en mis camaradas. Algunas, en especial, podrían atentar contra ella y eso no conviene a mis planes –contestó Hao.

-de todas nos formas, no es como que te esté dando una opción, Yoh –continuó, acercándose a él. Le puso a la chica en brazos con cierta rudeza y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-cuídala bien -le ordenó Hao antes de desaparecer en una llamarada.

-Amidamaru -llamó Yoh, el espíritu se manifestó a su lado

-¿ahora qué voy a hacer? -preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras miraba a Nicole inconsciente entre sus brazos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ediam ¿lo que has dicho es cierto? -preguntó una figura alta y encapuchada al espíritu que flotaba en el centro de un circulo de luz, a su alrededor había un grupo de gente todos envueltos en las mismas capuchas negras.

-sí. No mentiría frente a ustedes. Esa ente que atacó el templo donde escondimos a los D'Lancre hace diez años ha encontrado a Nicole y la tiene en su poder -explicó él.

-Fire, Water, Woods y Wind -llamó el encapuchado principal y tres figuras se acercaron al centro.

-¿Dónde está Woods? -preguntó Ediam

-Ella ha partido con sus camaradas, será parte del torneo -contestó una voz firme y decidida, de jovencita, debajo de una de las capuchas que se habían acercado, el broche de la capitula tenía forma de llama.

-bien, Fire. Tu serás la capitanía de su equipo. Quiero que encuentren a Nicole y la traigan de regreso sana y salva. Si el poder de la estrella cae en manos de ese hombre y se combina con los grandes espíritus no quiero ni pensar en lo que podría pasar -le ordenó la voz debajo de la capucha principal, las tres figuras menores se arrodillaron y se alejaron.

-el concejo ha decidido, cualquier decisión será inapelable -declaró el encapuchado principal y se desvaneció en una nube de humo. Ediam bajó la cabeza resignado y se desvaneció suavemente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Aliza -llamó el espíritu apareciendo frente a las tres encapuchadas.

-Ediam ¿Qué pasó? Creímos que Nicole estaría segura contigo -comentó una mientras se quitaba la capucha, revelando a una chica con un brillante cabello rosa y ojos color miel.

-el lugar era secreto, Nicole nunca tuvo contacto con el exterior. Además ¿Qué podría haber hecho contra ese ser? Saben que los poderes de Hao superan cualquiera de los míos como espíritu y cualquiera de los que tuve en vida, se la hubiera llevado igual y cuando el concejo de Aquelarres se hubiera reunido ya hubiera sido muy tarde -replicó el espíritu.

-es cierto -suspiró otra retirándose la capucha, su capa estaba sujeta con un prendedor que tenía un símbolo de agua ene espiral. Su cabello negro intenso era ondulado y largo hasta su pecho, y sus ojos eran dulces, color chocolate.

-no vale la pena llorar sobre leche derramada. Ahora sólo queda confiar en la fuerza de Nicole, y en que él espíritu élfico que contiene pueda resistir el poder de Asakura Hao -continuó ella-

-quisiera tener tu fe, Laura -suspiró Ediam y las chicas se alejaron junto con su compañera aún encapuchada.


End file.
